Auntumn in My Heart
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang panjang walau harus bertahun-tahun lamanya. SenaSuzuRiku! please RnR!


Nguuuuuuung….

Bunyi pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas dari bandara Narita membuat ku semakin berat untuk meninggalkan Jepang.

Tik… tik… tik…

Sayonara, Nippon…

* * *

**Auntumn in My Heart**

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Auntumn in My Heart it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** It's T for Teenager.

**Genre:** It's Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** Full of Suzuna POV, terlalu mendramatisir, don't like don't read and please just burn your handphone/computer.

**Summary:** Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang panjang walau harus bertahun-tahun lamanya.

* * *

Tik… tik… tik…

Butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi dan juga pakaian ku. Hari ini, aku akan bersekolah di Oxford University karena mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi dan membuatku berat untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

_Flashback mode: On_

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Sena sendiri di sini?" teriakku pada orang berambut perak dan bermata emerald, Riku.

"Kamu pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu mengatakan kepada Sena!" kata Riku dengan pasti dan stay cool. Saat itu juga, air mataku terasa mengalir. Aku menangis. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Sena. Riku yang mengetahui bahwa aku mulai menangis hanya mengusap-usap kepalaku. Dua tahun lagi aku akan pergi ke London dan yang tau akan hal itu hanya Riku. Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Sena, tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada Riku yang bidang. Aku sangat ingin melakukan hal ini agar merasa lega. Riku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan, tapi akhirnya ia bisa mengerti. Riku yang bersifat dewasa dan tenang sudah kuanggap sebagai nii-san ku. Tidak lebih dari itu!

"Riku…. Suzuna…." Kata seseorang dengan cukup kaget. Aku dan Riku yang mengenali suara itu langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Sena?" kataku dan Riku bersamaan. Sena terpaku di depanku dan Riku. Dan parahnya lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa kami masih berpelukan. Saat itu juga, aku dan Riku melapaskan pelukan kami.

"Sena, ini ga seperti yang kamu…" belum selesai Riku menjelaskan, Sena berlari meninggalkan kami. Sebelum Sena berlari semakin jauh, Riku mengejarnya. Aku yang saat itu merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi akhirnya berlari mengejar mereka. Saat sampai di sebuah jalan besar, ada sebuah bus yang mengarah ke tempat Sena berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku yang melihatnya berusaha secepat mungkin berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sena, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa.

"Riku!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah bus itu. Riku menengok dan seolah mengerti maksudku, ia berlari lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Semoga Riku berhasil! Kataku dalam hati dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sena, awas!" teriak Riku saat bus itu hamper dekat dengan Sena. Sena tidak bisa menghindar lagi, bus itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya bahkan Riku tidak bisa menolong Sena karena jarak mereka masih cukup jauh.

Dhuak!

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Tidak mungkin! Jeritku dalam hati.

"Sena!" teriak Riku sambil berlari ke arah Sena yang terbaring lemah di jalan dengan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari kepalanya. Tapi…

"Riku, awas!" teriakku saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearah Riku dengan cepat. Riku menengok dan jaraknya dengan mobil itu sudah sangat dekat.

Dhuak!

Tubuh Riku terpental seperti Sena. Darah mengalir dengan cepat dari kepalanya. Aku menutup mulutku, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Riku… Sena…" jeritku sekuat tenaga sambil berlari kearah mereka.

_Tokyo Hospital Center_

Aku menunggu kepastian dari seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sena dan Riku dengan perasaan yang ga menentu. Do'a-do'a terus ku ucapkan dengan harapan yang besar untuk Sena dan Riku.

Cklek!  
seorang dokter keluar dari ruang Sena dan Riku di rawat. Aku menatap dokter itu dengan berjuta harapan. Dokter itu menarik nafas panjang seolah mengerti maksudku.

"Riku Kaitani hanya mengalami luka kecil, mungkin ia akan sadar sebentar lagi, tapi…" kata dokter itu menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku dengan perasaan takut.

"Sena Kobayakawa juga tidak ada luka yang serius, tapi ia sepertinya koma." Kata dokter itu mencoba untuk tenang.

"Berapa lama?" pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku tidak tau!" kata dokter itu pelan.

"Boleh aku menjenguk mereka?" kataku pelan. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa piker panjang, aku langsung memasuki ruang Sena dan Riku di rawat. Saat berada di dalam, terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemah. Selang infuse, transfusi darah dan berbagai macam alat lainnya terpasang di tubuh mereka. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di antara ranjang mereka. Aku memegang lembut tangan mereka.

"Besok kalian harus bangun, ya!" kataku berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi, tapi sepertinya percuma.

Tik… tik… tik…

"Hiks… onegai… kalian harus… hiks… bangun besok!" kataku sambil menangis dan memegang tangan mereka semakin erat.

* * *

Mmm… apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku nyaman sekali? Kataku dalam hati sambil menikmatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya putih menyilaukan pandanganku.

"Ohaiyou… kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Eh? Jangan-jangan aku ketiduran? Kataku masih di dalam hati. Aku langsung duduk dan melihat sekelilingku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya orang yang sudah ku anggap nii-san ku, Riku dengan bingung. Aku menatapnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Sena pasti baik-baik saja! Percaya deh!" kata Riku sambil tersenyum agar aku tenang.

"Ya, aku percaya! Hehe…" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Aku keluar sebentar ya!" kata Riku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi sampai beberapa lama Riku belum juga beranjak dari ranjangnya. Wajah Riku mulai terlihat panik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang mulai merasa ada hal yang aneh.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa di gerakkan?" kata Riku dengan suara yang cukup keras. Deg! Jangan-jangan Riku… kataku dalam hati, tapi tidak bisa kulanjutkan. Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk memanggil seorang dokter.

* * *

"Riku Kaitani positif lumpuh!" kata dokter itu berusaha tetap tenang.

"Bisa sembuh tidak?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau, sepertinya sulit untuk sembuh." Kata dokter itu lagi.

"A-arigato, shitsureishimasu…" kataku sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang dokter. Huft… aku menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Riku jika ia tau hal ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan dinding yang berwarna putih dan lampu yang cahayanya tidak terlalu terang. Cukup menyeramkan memang. Aku sampai di kamar bernomor 158. Kamar yang ditempati oleh Riku dan Sena.

Prang!

Sebuah benda jatuh terdengar dari arah kamar Sena dan Riku. Aku dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mereka. Aku melihat Riku menangis dan vas bunga yang pecah di bawah ranjang Riku.

"Riku, kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tenang.

"Aku lumpuh! Aku yakin itu dan dokter tadi juga bilang seperti itu kan? Ya kan, Suzuna?" kata Riku dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau sambil menangis.

"Jangan diam saja Suzuna! Jawab! Semua itu benar kan?" kata Riku sedikit keras. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa.

"Dari reaksimu, sepertinya semua itu memang benar…" kata Riku dengan suara yang mulai pelan.

"Gomen… ka-karena aku, kamu jadi… hiks… se-seperti ini…" tanpa ku sadari, aku menangis.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku hanya kaget!" kata Riku sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Gomen, Suzuna! aku pasti bisa menjalani ini, jangan khawatir ya!" kata Riku lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir pada Sena! Sampai sekarang dia belum sadar!" kata Riku sambil melihat kearah Sena. Sena masih tertidur, entah sampai kapan. Aku berjalan ke ranjang tempat Sena tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang tidak diketaui. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Sena, cepat bangun ya! Ada yang ingin aku katakan!" kataku tepat di samping telinga Riku.

_2 tahun kemudian_

"Sena, aku datang bersama Riku!" kataku dengan cukup keras sambil tersenyum senang. Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar alat deteksi jantung saja.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk!" kata Riku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hai!" kataku sambil mendorong kursi roda tempat Riku berada. Dua tahun telah kulalui dengan cukup penuh air mata. Semua itu karena Riku terus mencoba bunuh diri karena merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Aku juga terus menahan niat Riku yang akan bunuh diri saat itu dan dia juga selalu menyalahkan dirinya bahwa dia yang menyebabkan Sena tertidur sangat lama atau koma. Melihat Riku seperti itu sangat membuatku sedih. Aku ingin lihat Riku yang dulu yang selalu stay cool dan juga sangat tenang. Aku tau selama ini senyumnya adalah senyum penyesalan, kesedihan dan juga keputusasaan. Dan lagi, dalam waktu cepat aku akan pergi ke London. Aku menjadi sangat sulit meninggalkan Jepang jika seperti ini. Mungkin saja saat aku pergi Riku akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi, atau terjadi sesuatu pada Sena? Siapa yang tau. Tapi aku selalu berharap saat aku pergi mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Suzuna! kenapa dari tadi ngelamun aja?" Tanya Riku sambil memegang vas bunga dan sedang menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Hehe…" kataku gugup. Aku berjalan ke dekat Sena.

"Sena, apa yang kamu impikan selama kamu tidur? Apa sangat indah sampai kamu tidak mau bangun? Besok bangun ya!" kata ku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi air mata itu tidak sampai terjatuh. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Aku akan pergi ke London tiga hari lagi, jadi kuharap kau bangun sebelum kepergianku!" kataku dengan pelan.

"Suzuna, kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Riku.

"Mmm… tiga hari lagi!" kataku pelan namun bisa terdengar Riku.

"Semoga Sena bisa melihatmu sebelum kau pergi!" kata Riku.

"Iya…" jawabku sambil tertunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sena pasti bangun besok! Ya kan, Sena?" kataku kepada Sena yang masih saja tertidur.

* * *

Detik, menit, jam, dan hari pun terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa hari ini adalah hari aku akan pergi ke London. Semua pakaian ku sudah dimasukkan ke dalam koper yang cukup besar. Sebelum ke bandara, aku menyempatkan diri ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Sena, mungkin yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi. Terlihat Riku sedang mengelus rambut Sena penuh sayang. Riku menyadari kehadiranku.

"Tuh, ada Suzuna! dia akan pergi, kamu bangun ya!" kata Riku pada Sena yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Jemari Sena mulai bergerak sedikit. Aku dan Riku yang melihat itu sangat senang. Sena akan sadar, tapi aku sedih juga kenapa saat aku akan pergi? Akan ku manfaatkan detik-detik yang tersisa.

"Sena, ayo buka matamu! Aku akan berada di sampingmu saat kamu membuka mata!" kataku dengan senang.

"Aku akan panggil dokter!" kata Riku sambil pergi memakai kursi rodanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sena, jika sampai aku akan pergi kau tak sadar juga, aku ingin kamu tau kalo aku sayang banget sama kamu dan aku harap kamu bisa mendengarku mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar!" kataku lembut dan mencium kening Sena. Aku melihat jam. Satu jam lagi pesawatnya akan take off! Gawat! Kataku dalam hati. Riku datang bersama seorang dokter. Dengan cepat dokter itu memeriksa Sena.

"Kau kenapa, Suzuna?" Tanya Riku yang melihat raut wajahku.

"Pesawatnya akan take off satu jam lagi!" kataku berusaha tenang.

"Kau pergi saja, aku akan menjaga Sena!" kata Riku dengan tenang.

"Demo…" riku dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir!" kata Riku.

"Baiklah, aku titip Sena ya!" kataku sambil pergi dari kamar Sena.

"Sayonara, Sena! Riku!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan. Riku membalas dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan juga. Baru bebepara langkah aku pergi. Teriakkan Riku mangejutkanku.

"Senaaaaaaa…. Tidak….!" Teriak Riku dengan sangat kencang. Aku yang sangat cemas berlari ke kamar Sena lagi. Terlihat Riku sedang menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Gomennasai, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" kata dokter itu sambil pergi keluar. Tubuh Sena ditutup kain putih. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Tidak mungkin!

Aku menunda keberangkatanku untuk menghandiri pemakaman Sena. Aku masih tidak percaya. Sena kenapa? Kenapa? Kataku dalam hati.

_Flashback mode: Off_

Akhirnya aku tiba di London. aku tiba dengan banyak kepedihan dan kenangan pahit. Tiba-tiba hp ku terasa bergetar. Ku lihat nama yang ada. Mamori. Mamori-nee? Kenapa?

"Hallo…" kataku pelan.

" Suzuna, Riku…" kata Mamori-nee di seberang sana. Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

"Suzuna, Riku…. Riku sudah meninggal. Dia bunuh diri karena dia merasa bahwa penyebab kematian Sena adalah dia. Kamu yang sabar ya!"

Kata-kata Mamori-nee terus terulang di telingaku. Kenapa Riku harus melakukan hal itu? Baka! Riku baka! Tanpa terasa air mata sudah membasahi wajahku. Aku berjalan pelan menyebrangi jalan yang ramai. Sesorot cahaya menyilaukan penglihatanku yang kabur karena air mata.

Tiiiiiinnnn…

Aku baru sadar. Aku tak dapat menghindar lagi. Sena, Riku tunggu aku!

Dhuak!

* * *

**_The End_**

Seina: haha akhir yang tragis! #saiko laugh

Roku: aha! Ketauan! Lagi ulangan malah bikin fic!

Seina: bodo! Pelampiasan stresku karena ga ngerti Kimia, Fisika, dan Ekonomi! Hiksu… hiksu…

Roku: tapi kenapa pelampiasaannya sedih? Biasanya kan yang gila-gila!

Seina: itulah bedanya daku dengan yang lain! Wkwkwkwk

Roku: #pergi

Seina: huh, baka! Ya sudah, review please…

Roku: #balik #plak

Seina: adudududuh… #megang pala

Roku: yosh, review please #cool boy smile


End file.
